


One-way street

by TemptingDrug



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra and Scorpia Stay in the Crimson Waste (She-Ra), F/F, One-Sided Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptingDrug/pseuds/TemptingDrug
Summary: We could, you know, be happy...
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 17





	One-way street

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031106) by [TemptingDrug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptingDrug/pseuds/TemptingDrug). 



> Another take. Another chance to cry my heart out.

We could, you know, be happy.

It wasn't much, at least to her, but it was the biggest thing that she could give to Catra. Happiness. Just ordinary, happiness. A chance to forget their past and be comfortable in each other's company. It wasn't much… It wasn't much, but it was enough, right?

Happiness is what everyone fights to achieve. Not wealth, not power, not fame. Joy, laughter, and smiles. Love? Maybe. But happiness wasn't in being in love. You could be happy and not be in love with anyone. Love would be a bonus.

Scorpia sighed as she looked up at the slender figure on top of her. 

Happiness… it's such an abstract subject. You might think you are happy with the life you are leading, but then you look to your side and see things that are missing, and suddenly you are not satisfied. 

You are missing things, people, purpose.

Purpose… Such an abstract term. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by trembling, shy lips, soft hands on her square jaw. 

Scorpia really wanted to pay attention to what was ah opening, but her mind was racing, screaming, and battling. Her mind was a jumble of scenarios that were flashing before her closed eyes as she enjoyed the warmth of the one person she had been hoping to have close to her since the first day she was assigned to help her. Catra…

It was weird, she never really felt like this for anyone, then again she has never been placed to work one on one with someone. She really wanted to say that it was her own loneliness calling out for companionship. Still, as days went by, as danger crawled near them, she held unto the idea of protecting her, keeping her safe, making her… happy.

There's that word again. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she leaned forward, delved into the kiss, pouring an ounce of truth. She wanted this, She had always wanted this. An alone time, with Catra, holding her, kissing her, letting go of all the things that were going on. Yet, as she poured her feelings into her kiss, as she swallowed the words she wanted to say, she knew there was something entirely out of tune in the interaction between them.  
Catra's lips weren't telling the same truth that hers were. Catrra was kissing someone else. She could feel it in the anger her hands poured as they pulled unto the jacket that Catra had gifted Scorpia. 

Scorpia pulled away and watched Catra's hands undoing her uniform, pulling and almost ruining it. Her breath hitched, and if she had humans hands, they would've been sweating fountains. She wrapped her thick arms around the slender waist and got into a sitting position, towering over Catra's smaller frame. She was in control no. Even though it was so unlike her, she enjoyed the spare seconds that Catra allowed her to take control of their interaction. 

Scorpia pulled away enough to breathe in and look down, making sure Ctra was okay. The wild cat had her eyes closed, and for a split second, Scorpia hoped it was because she was taking everything in and not because she was thinking of someone else. 

A soft rumble vibrated deep within Scorpia's chest as she rolled her eyes to the back of her skull, closed her eyes, and dived in again for another kiss. 

Catra held unto Scorpia's shoulders for dear life. She could feel her nails painfully digging past the jacket and into her skin. It hurt for a while, then it turned into something rather pleasurable, almost marking, possessive. Scorpia chuckled and squeezed Catra closer to her before pulling away, resting her sweaty forehead with Catra's. 

"Is, is this okay?" She asked, trying to control her breathing, calming her racing heart. "We- we can stop, if you-" 

"Please don't talk," Catra interjected as she looked down at her legs straddling Scorpia's waist. 

Taken off guard by the remark, Scorpia leaned back enough to put some space between them. "Catra? Is everything alright?" 

"Please, please, please be quiet." Catra's face was flushed, her body was quivering, and Scorpia could feel the heat radiating between her legs. 

Scorpia sighed, understanding what her silence meant. If Catra didn't hear her voice, it would be more comfortable, so much easier to imagine, to pretend. 

"Kiss me again?" Catra beseeched, grabbing the jacket and pulling Scorpia closer, lips hovering underneath Scorpia's. 

Scorpia simply nodded even if it wasn't what she wanted, but somehow, for now, it was something she needed.


End file.
